


Are you thirsty?

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: Jongho becomes the group's piss drinker, that's it, that's the story
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Are you thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened and why I'm writing so much piss drinking  
> My brain went "Jongho being forced to drink piss for being a brat" and two hours later I produced this

All of them have been a bit frustrated lately. With the packed schedule, constant filming for hours on end, not enough sleep and diets, it’s no wonder they can become a bit irritable, it’s practically inevitable for one of them to snap and lose it. 

To everyone’s surprise the first person to lose their temper is Yunho. He’s practicing his lines for his drama filming tomorrow while Jongho spins around in his chair, singing some ballad he likes out loud. Yunho goes from asking Jongho to quiet down and let his throat rest to ignoring him, simply saying the lines louder to try and drown out Jongho’s loud singing. It reaches a point where some of the others ask Jongho to just drop it and take care of his voice but he seems to be having a lot of fun railing all of them up.  
That is until Yunho slams his script down on the table and marches towards Jongho, hands tangling in the front of his shirt as he pulls him off the chair and onto the ground, one hand holding the back of Jongho’s neck as the other reaches for the zipper of his pants, working his cock out as the rest of them stare, stunned silent.

“Won’t shut up even when we ask you to? I’ll give you a reason.”

And without much preamble, he shoves his cock down Jongho’s mouth, the younger not protesting much except for weak pushing at Yunho’s thighs.  
They’re not exactly strangers to blowjobs, stuff happens when there’s eight horny men locked up in one dorm with no ability to relieve their tension elsewhere.   
But Yunho doesn’t start fucking Jongho’s mouth like they’re all expecting, instead they can hear the loud gulping coming from Jongho’s throat as Yunho sighs out in relief, leaning his head backwards, exactly like he does at the urinal when they’re finally allowed to use the bathroom after a concert. 

Everyone else stares in shock, watching as Yunho pisses in Jongho’s mouth, the maknae swallowing it without complaint.   
Yunho finally pulls his cock out and zips himself up like he didn’t just fill Jongho’s tummy with his piss, walking back over to his script and resuming reading, just like nothing happened.

Jongho’s slumped on the floor, leaning back against the chair like he’s in pain, panting heavily as he reaches to the button of his own pants, struggling to pop it open with how much he’s shaking.   
Yunho seems to pay him no attention but everyone else is staring, frozen on the spot, too in shock to go and worry about Jongho who finally manages to tug his zipper down, pulling his engorged angry red cock out and working his hand over it urgently, whining like a wounded animal as he coats his tummy in cum, letting himself collapse as he comes down. 

Nobody starts moving until Jongho’s picking himself off the floor and going to the bathroom to clean up, then they slowly unfreeze, robotically moving towards Yunho who calls them up to pick what they want to order for dinner. 

Yunho seems to be acting like nothing’s out of the ordinary and everyone else is too afraid to bring it up, too ashamed to acknowledge that Yunho just fed their maknae his piss.  
And when Jongho comes out of the bathroom, he too is acting like nothing happened, telling them his food order and going back to scrolling on his phone. 

They’re all still shaken up when their food gets delivered, the atmosphere in the dorm much more somber than it usually is when it comes to food. All of them gather around the table nonetheless, distributing their dishes like usual. 

Everything goes fine, no mention of the piss incident just an hour earlier but then Hongjoong speaks up.

“Are you thirsty?” he says, completely ignoring the glass full of soda in front of Jongho, snickering at him openly.

Everyone gapes at him for going there, especially since they were all acting like they didn’t see anything happening. Jongho flushes deep red but he gives a tiny little nod nonetheless.

“Parched,” he answers, eyes still a bit uncertain, wringing his hands nervously in his lap.

That’s all that Hongjoong needs to get up from his seat, working his belt open as he walks towards where Jongho sits, the maknae’s mouth dropping open without even being asked to, bending down so that his mouth is level with his hyung’s crotch, gratefully accepting the head of his cock in his mouth.   
Everyone around the table stills, clearly listening for the telltale sounds of when Hongjoong finally lets go, lets Jongho gulp down mouthfuls of his piss, eyes closed in delight like he’s swallowing down ambrosia and not their leader’s hot, bitter urine.   
Hongjoong pets Jongho awkwardly when he finishes pissing, the younger man seemingly not wanting to pull off, chasing after his cock to suckle on its head like he was hoping for more to come. Hongjoong shushes him, tucking himself back into his pants and pressing at Jongho’s jaw so that he closes his mouth.

“Go on, you should eat before it gets cold.”

Jongho seems conflicted, shuffling in his seat as he picks up his chopsticks reluctantly and San sitting next to him can see the tent in his pants, Jongho pressing his thighs together in an attempt to get some friction on his cock. 

It felt surreal. The fact that their maknae could get hard and cum in only a couple of strokes just from drinking piss? Amazing. 

Their conversation slowly returns, Hongjoong and Yunho leading it, both of them acting like nothing happened, there seemed to be a pattern to this. The rest of them join in hesitantly, eating their food and sneaking looks at Jongho who seems to have problems leading his chopsticks to his mouth as the palm of his right hand presses down over the crotch of his pants to put some pressure on his erect cock. 

The air around the dinner table seems to have gotten heavier with that and San sits unmoving, staring at the untouched glass in front of Jongho, deep in thought.   
He seems to come to a conclusion soon enough and snatches it, even though he still has half of his own drink left, downing it with such speed that some of it trickles out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin.   
Jongho is staring at him with interest, obviously unbothered that his hyung just finished his drink. San steels himself to do what he’s about to do, forcing himself to go through with it when he already went this far, closing his eyes tight and bring the glass under the table, fishing his cock out of his sweatpants and aiming inside of the glass. And though no one but Jongho and Yeosang can see what he’s actually doing under the table, it’s very easy to figure it out from the hissing of his piss as it leaves his cock, filling the glass up with the warm yellow-ish liquid.   
He tucks his cock back in, standing the glass in front of Jongho with a flush in his cheeks, avoiding everyone’s eye contact as they look at the piss chalice. 

Jongho doesn’t hesitate when reaching for it, swallowing it down with hardly any breaks to breathe, only the movement of his throat as he swallows around each mouthful, his hips rutting up into thin air, precum starting to leak through his underwear to show up on his gray pants.   
He slams the glass down when he’s finished with it, quietly thanking San and then finishing the last couple bits of his dinner before getting up and hastily cleaning up after himself so that he can go get off. 

But before he can make the turn into the hallway, he gets stopped by Seonghwa, their eldest clearly hesitant, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he asks Jongho to come with him to the bathroom, what they were about to do very clear to everyone else.

Jongho doesn’t seem to mind his hyung’s shyness, lets himself be maneuvered to lay on his back and close his eyes, Seonghwa kneeling over him, knees on either side of Jongho’s chest as he aims his cock into Jongho’s wide-open mouth like it’s just a toilet, letting go and listening to the sounds as piss fills Jongho’s mouth, stopping the stream and letting the maknae lift his head a bit when he needs to swallow, resuming again when Jongho lays back down.

He climbs off Jongho when he’s done and when the younger opens his eyes, he sees Seonghwa still kneeling, right beside him, staring down at his hard cock like he’s confused with what’s going on.   
Jongho hesitates but then simply washes his hands and leaves the room, palming his own hard cock on the way back to the living room. 

He’s immediately stopped by Wooyoung with a huge grin on his face and doesn’t even need to be asked, just drops right down to his knees where he stands, opening his mouth obediently. 

“Stick out your tongue.”

Wooyoung seems pleased when Jongho immediately obeys, sneaking his hand into his pants to work over his cock as he waits on Wooyoung like the good urinal he is.

“Good boy.”

Wooyoung steps forward, placing the head of his cock on Jongho’s tongue, letting his stream out slowly, watching it pour over their youngest’s tongue and down into his mouth, letting him swallow awkwardly when the piss in his mouth gets too much.   
Jongho chokes on it when he cums in his pants, gurgling as he presses Wooyoung’s length into his mouth, desperate to not let one drip go to waste, forcing himself to swallow through it, even as he shakes in his climax. 

Hongjoong lets Wooyoung finish but right after he tucks himself back in his pants, he orders Jongho to bed so that he’s not too tired tomorrow and the maknae doesn’t even protest, going to wash up and then tucking himself into bed, drifting off to sleep.

He gets shaken awake after a couple of hours and blinks up to see Yeosang kneeling on his bed, right by the side of his head.

“I need to pee,” he whispers and Jongho gets the hint immediately, scooting up the bed and opening his mouth for Yeosang to use, happily suckling sleepily as his hyungs unloads his heavy bladder down his maknae’s gullet, hearing Jongho swallow with deep satisfied breaths, kind of like kids do when they drink.   
Jongho takes all of his piss, happily smacking his lips when Yeosang pulls out, curling himself back to sleep as Yeosang climbs down.

The stress levels in the dorm go down significantly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and write something that's not piss but I can't promise anything, it's my conversations with twoshotrobot, I tell you
> 
> I have twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
